frackinuniversetestingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Frozen Wastes
This page is accurate as of FU 4.19.19 and some info is likely to be outdated, (FU 4.20 changed the dungeon and the Science Outpost missions have been revamped) feel free to correct or report anything that seems to have changed. Not to be confused with the Biome of a similar name: Ice Waste Prerequisitives; Unlocking the Frozen Wastes Dungeon (FU 4.9.19): The Frozen Wastes is a large dungeon accessed via S.A.I.L. after completing the following string of quests: #Matter Assembler mission. #Armory mission #Mutavisk mission, which require a mutavisk helm and as such at least the Clothing Fabricator. #Augments mission, which is to obtain the Nano-Fabricator. #Nuclear Power mission, which is to obtain a Molten Core. #To eventually unlock A Missing Friend (The Frozen Wastes Dungeon), which will lead to you obtaining the Frozen Wastes mission in your S.A.I.L. Getting ready for the mission: Since the quest is categorized as Tier 6-8 (Extreme-Impossible), the following are recommended to be brought before attempting this quest, especially for its loot: * Breath Protection of some sort, such as the Breathing EPP or armor with breath protection (Phase Chestpiece works well for this, or refer to the Armors page). *Armor, Augments, or Consumables that allow you to resist Radiation, Corruption, Madness, Extreme Cold, and Slow/Slide (one might want a combination of the three for maximum resist potential). *'Good Armor', ideally some that meets one or more of the anti-debuff needs of the mission. *'Good Weapons': Preferably one that can handle Tier 7 (Lethal) or higher monsters. It is ideal to bring a ranged/magic weapon, as the boss hits hard against a melee user, even with good armor on. *A Grappling Hook, Lasher Hook, or Rope is required. Alternatively the Spike Sphere, Rocket Boots, and Quintuple Jump techs can be used, but not recommended as the swarm of Tentaspawners and Tentagnats can knock the user down with just one touch, risking potential low HP or death from the falling. *'Techs': more specifically ones such as Multi Jump, Rocket Boost, Quad Jump, Spike Sphere, and Air Dash are useful in certain scenarios. *'Lighting' of some sort will help you navigate a lot easier. traveling lanterns (diamond pack, xenon pack, etc.) and/or consumables such as Oonfortas or glow sticks are thus particularly useful. *'Food (survival only):' Unlike on all other missions, food DOES drain here. So bring plenty to eat, especially considering you will be on this mission for quite some time. Exploring the Frozen Waste Overview: The player will have to navigate a variety of terrains, from a frozen wasteland above ground to a research complex with useful codex entries, a miniboss NPC, a strange and ancient ruin, a subterranean temple, some radioactive, mutated caverns, puzzles, traps, and a boss.Cyclopean Depths The dungeon contains valuables, but what makes it stand out is the exclusive loot you can find in chests, which are marked as Artifacts (these are distinguished by the yellow text in their names, list below). Not only are these exclusive, but you can also craft special items with them; namely armor, weapons and furniture, like the Dimensional Storage and Elder Armor. One such armor you can create is the Shoggoth Armor (provided you have at least defeated the boss of the mission once), which gives absurd boosts, as well as the Elder Protection Buff. Around the dungeon, aside from the exclusive loot (see below for potential loot tables) you may find, you will find Elder Altars that let you craft specific weapons and armor provided you give the correct Artifacts to it. Alternatively, you can gather the corresponding recipes that are randomly found or dropped, and craft them back at the crafting stations. The non-altar recipes are often more expensive in terms of overall materials, due to the presence of less-exclusive ores and materials used. Loot Table Boss: The Shoggoth, Formless Horror Skills: Lootable: Category:Quests Category: Needs Revision